Claude In Love? Huh?
by XxEverKnoxX
Summary: Sebastian and Claude fall in love. With girls. The girls start going to Claude and Sebastian's school. Ciel doesn't like either of them. What happens when the girls find out what they are? Will they leave them or stay? SebbyxOC ClaudexOC Rated T for some language.
1. Roni: 1

**Me: Hey! I had to delete this story and put it back on cuz I had to change some things! Sorry! **

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :D**

_**Claude In Love? Huh?**_

_**Chapter 1 Roni P.O.V**_

I rolled over in bed and opened my eyes. I sighed sadly as I saw all mine and my sisters boxes scattered around our new and big room. I looked across the attic room and at Spira's sleeping form. I sat up and threw the covers back to reveal my pale legs. I got up and walked(more like climbed) over to my sister. I shuddered as I looked at one of her spider tattoos. Who knew that she would like spiders that much and her name is close to the word 'spider'? I overcame my fear of touching her and gently shook her. She groaned and rolled over. She opened her diaria green eyes and looked into my ice blue eyes.

"What Roni?" she asked. She sounded annoyed and I could see why. It was our first day at a new school . . . in London, England. I sat down next to her as she sat up.

"I know you're mad at Dad for bringing us here. Back in Chicago, we were the laughing stock of the school. I didn't like it and I know you defintely didn't." I said matter-of-factly. She looked away from me and at her wall.

"You know I'm right, Spira. Don't you?" I said when she just stared at the wall. I poked her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're right. I didn't like it . . . and I guess that we can start over, but we'll still be picked on. We're from Chicago, Illinois and this is London, England. We're supposed to be proper." she said. When she got to the part about being proper, she said it in a very poor English accent. I started to laugh. She giggled and smiled at me.

I ruffled her bright red hair and said, "See? Maybe being here isn't going to be all that bad. We can laugh at all the dopey sounding people." She smacked my hand away and nodded. I stood up and started to walk away. I stopped and turned around.

"You ready to tackle today and have fun at our new school?" I asked. She noddded and stood up. She stretched and flattened her red hair. I shuddered again as I saw all of her spider tattoos. Spiders, interlinked and wrapping around her left arm, a spider web on her right shoulder with thread going down her arm and connecting with a spider on her hand, a huge spider on her chest and stomache, a spider biting her left leg, and a spider staring at me on her right leg.

I looked back up at her face and said, "Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs. You take forever to get ready." I could feel her glaring at me as I walked away and back to my side of the room. I stopped when I heard a car door shut.

"Roni? What was that?" Spira asked, sounding scared. I shrugged and walked to the window. I opened the curtain a little and looked down to the driveway to see a bright red Saturn sitting there. _What's a Saturn doing in London, England? _I thought to myself. I watched quietly as a bleach blonde woman stepped out of the drivers seat. I heard Spira come over and she looked out the window with me.

"Who is that, Roni?" she asked.

I watched as the woman walked to the front door before I said, "I have no idea. Let's get dressed then go ask Dad who blondie is." She nodded, then went over to her closet and took out her school uniform. I went and grabbed mine and watched as Spira walked into her bathroom and closed the door. I took my uniform off the hanger and put it on. I walked over to my mirror and looked at myself. I was wearing a short white skirt, a white spaghetti strap shirt, a white trench coat, white sneakers, and white leather knuckles gloves. I walked over to a door on the far side of my side of the room and opened it. I walked in and turned on the light. I grabbed my brush and started to brush my long, light blonde hair with black on the bottom. I opened a drawer and started to try to find a hair bow. I stopped and realized that my hair bows were still in one of my boxes. I went back into my room and started to rifle through my boxes to see if I could find my hair bows. I stopped when I got to the fifth box.

"I'll just leave it down." I said to myself. I walked back into my bathroom, brushed my teeth, and put my snake bites in, put four earrings in my right ear, and six earrings in my left ear. When I was done in the bathroom, I grabbed my school bag and watched as Spira walked out of her bathroom wearing the same uniform as me. She had her angel bites, spider bites, her post in her nose, two rings in each eyebrow in, and a belt on her neck and each wrist. She grabbed her bag and we both went downstairs.

"Hello girls!" our dad said happily when we walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Dad." we said at the same time and in the same tone. Spira put her bag down and she went to get some breakfast as I walked over to Dad. He stood up from sitting at the table with the blonde. When I reached him, he hugged me. When we pulled away, Spira was standing behind me with a bowl of cereal for her and I. I grabbed mine and I sat down at the table and Spira sat down across from me.

"So . . . these are your girls, huh, Ray?" the blonde asked. Both Spira and I stopped eating and we stared at blondie.

"Yup!" our dad answered cheerfully.

Me and Spira exchanged glances that said, "She knows that Dad's name is Raymond? And she calls him Ray?!" The woman touched mine and Spira's hands and we both glared at her.

"Neither of you have to worry. You can tell me anything. I promise I'll understand." she said, sounding a little too sweet. Spira and I ripped our hands out her grip and gave her a very mean and lethal death glare.

"Girls . . ." our dad said, trying to keep us from beating blondie to a bloody pulp.

"You . . . are insane." both of us said. And we both sounded majorly angry. She was taken aback and she withdrew her hands.

"Roni! Spira!" our dad yells. We both snapped our heads to face our dad.

"What?" we both asked, still sounding angry.

"That is no way to treat your guidence counselor! She's here to help you!" he yelled. I stood up quickly. I was more angry than Spira. I clenched my fists.

"Neither I . . . nor Spira . . . need . . . a guidence . . . COUNSELOR!" I yelled very loudly.

"Now, now, Roni. Calm down. Don't worry. You don't have to be angry because of what happened in your past." blondie said calmly. Then, a fist came and punched blondie in the face. A black fingernailed fist . . . Spira's fist! The blonde sat up on her elbows with a swollen cheek and a bleeding nose. I gasped and looked at Spira's angry form.

"Our past has nothing to do with you. We didn't need you back then and we definitely don't need you now." she said. _Go Spira. _I thought.

She grabbed her bag and said to me, "Come on Roni. We're going to school." I agreed, grabbing my bag, stormed out the front door with Spira, and down the front porch steps. Neither of us said a word on the way to school.

We both sighed sadly and nervously as we stood at the front gates of our new high school . . . Karlen Academy. We looked around and saw all these girls and guys walking towards the entrance. Most of the girls were wearing short skirts like mine and Spira's, but others were wearing longer skirts. I noticed that the guy's uniform were white skinny jeans, a white T-shirt, the white trench coat, the white sneakers, and the white leather knuckles gloves.

I looked over at Spira and asked, "Think we'll make it here?" She looked over at me and smiled nervously.

"Let's hope so. Come on. We're going to be late." she said. I think we were both hoping for the best. I nodded and we both walked in the gates and to the front door. With very minimal stares.


	2. Sebastian: 1

_**Claude In Love? Huh?**_

_**Chapter 2 Sebastian P.O.V**_

I was looking around in my locker for my History book, when I heard a voice behind me ask, "You Sebastian Michaelis?" I moved my head backwards to look at the person who had spoken to me. It was Jordan Castle. I had always seen him around school, but, since he was so unpopular and shy, I had never spoke to him. I closed my locker and looked down at him. I was taller than most people here at Karlen Academy. I put a black fingernailed hand on my hip.

"Yeah. What do you want with me?" I answered. I was very popular and I was the quarterback of our football team(which probably was a bad thing, seeing as I'm a demon. But no one knows that.). I didn't want to be seen with an unpopular kid.

I saw him shrink back before he said, "The headmaster wants to see you." He sounded scared and before I could say 'Thanks,' he was gone. I took a deep breath before I grabbed my bag and walked towards the headmasters office. On my way there, all the people in the school bowed to me. The girls pulled their hair out of their neck and knelt to the ground. The guys opened their trench coats and knelt to the ground. Either way, they all showed some sort of submission. The girls exposing their necks and the guys exposing their chests and stomachs. The reason they bow is because they are scared of me and they respect me. The minute I walk by, they stand back up and continue with whatever they were doing before. Like I was never there. When I got to the headmasters office, every single person in school had bowed to me. I opened the door and walked in, making sure not to make eye contact. You never make eye contact with the headmaster until he gives you permission to do so.

"Headmaster? You wanted to see me?" I asked, with my head down.

"Yes. I did. Permission to make eye contact granted." he said. I raised my head and looked at the blonde and black haired, yellow and green eyed headmaster. I noticed a couple of girls standing next to one side of his desk.

"Sebastian. This is Roni and Spira Blake. They're twins and they're new. You are going to be Roni's school guide. I want you to go find Claude and tell him to come see me. He will be Spira's school guide. Do you understand, Sebastian?" he explained.

I nodded then answered, "Yes, Headmaster Knox. I understand."

I looked at Roni and said, "Come with me, please." she nodded, grabbed her bag, whispered to her sister that she would be alright, and she followed me out the door. It's probably a bad thing that I used my demon hearing to hear what she said to Spira. What an odd name. Spira. As usual, everyone bowed. I could feel Roni's uneasy and confused feelings(demon sense). I could tell she wanted to ask why they were bowing. I could also tell that she was going to be nervous, so I answered her question before she could ask it.

"They bow because their scared of me and they respect me." I explained.

"Why are they scared of you?" she asked. _Typical question. _I said to myself.

"You'll find out eventually. Now, no more questions. You'll find the answers you're looking for when the time is right." I said, ending our conversation.


	3. Claude: 1

_**Claude In Love? Huh?**_

_**Chapter 3 Claude P.O.V**_

"Claude! Put me down!" my crazed-up fruit loop of a friend yelled as I held him up off of the guy he was beating up. Apparently, the guy had annoyed him and he decided to beat the snot out of him, literally.

"No! Just because some random guy annoys you, does not mean you can beat the living snot out of him!" I yelled back, lifting the annoying blonde higher in the air.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay, okay, okay! Put me down!" he yelled, grabbing my wrist and starting to squeeze. I sighed. _He really thinks he can hurt me? _I asked. I put him down and crossed my arms across my school uniformed chest. He reached for the spot where I had held him. He rubbed his head and glared at me. I glared back.

"You're the one who's annoying." he said. I smiled a creepy and chill-down-the-spine smile.

"I know." I said.

I lost the smile when I saw who was coming towards me and Alois. My fellow football player. Sebastian Michaelis. I opened my trench coat and bowed. Alois did the same. I didn't fear him and I knew Alois didn't either, but we still respected him.

"Get up, Claude. You too, Alois." he demanded. We both stood up and we gasped. _Who's she? _I asked myself.

"Who is this lovely lady?" Alois asked. He moved quickly and was at her side in no time. Sebastian grabbed Alois by the hair and put him back down next to me.

"Roni Blake. Claude, Headmaster Knox wants to see you. He sent me to get you." he told me, sounding annoyed and bored.

"O-okay. Why?" I asked, stuttering. I wasn't scared, just shocked. He turned around and refused to answer. He started to walk away, but he stopped and turned back around to face me.

"Don't forget, we have practice tomorrow. And don't be late this time. We can't afford to lose another game." he said, sounding angry. I nodded and watched as he walked away.

I turned to Alois and said, "I'll be back. Try not to beat anyone up while I'm gone." He nodded and walked to his locker to stare lovingly at pictures of his crush. Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel wasn't gay, but apparently Alois Trancy was. I shoved my black fingernailed, white leather gloved hands in my trecnh coat pockets and started walking towards the headmasters office.

When I got to the door, I stopped and sighed. I always hated being called into the headmasters office. I knocked and waited for Headmaster Knox's voice to call me in.

"Come in . . . whoever the hell it is." I heard him say. I giggled softly before reaching for the door knob. I stopped when I heard a giggle from inside the door. I smiled a little. I grabbed the knob and pushed the door open.

Keeping my head down, I asked, "You wanted to see me, Headmaster Knox?"

"Yup! I did. Permission granted. Man, giving permission like that really gets annoying." he mumbled. Me being what I was, I heard the last part. Demon hearing. I looked up and saw the girl that had giggled. I gasped softly. She stood up and I gasped again. Spiders! Spider bites, spider tattoos. So many spiders! I liked her already!

"Claude, this is Spira Blake. Roni's younger twin sister. I want you to be her guide around school." he explained. Even her name was associated with spiders!

"Yes Headmaster." I said, bowing slightly.

I looked to Spira and said, "Please, follow me." She nodded, grabbed her bag, and followed me out the door. Once I closed the door, I asked a question.

"Why is your name close to the word 'spider'?" I asked. I looked at her with my penetrating yellow eyes. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I just ended up up liking spiders and my name, coincidentally, is close to the word 'spider'. Don't ask me. Ask my dad." she said, sounding calm and not at all nervous or scared. When she had found her locker(which, suspiciously, was right next to mine) and had put what she didn't need in it, it was time for the first class, English.

"Come on. It's time for class." I said. She looked at me weird.

"No, it's not. The bell -" she was cut off by the bell. I smiled and she huffed. We both got our English books and notebooks and we walked to class. When we entered, I sighed as I saw the usual commotion of the first class.


	4. Ciel: 1

_**Claude In Love? Huh?**_

_**Chapter 4 Ciel P.O.V**_

I sighed and put my chin in my hand. _Why do the girls always crowd around me? _I asked myself. I mean, really! I'm not that interesting. I'm a 13 year old boy with black hair and an eyepatch on my right eye. I'm not even happy or smiley. I'm probably the most apathetic person you're ever going to meet. The only interesting thing about me is that I'm 13 and I'm in high school. And also my eyepatch. But, no one asks about that. They know better. I finally had enough.

"Leave me the hell alone!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My voice was pretty deep, so it sounded scary when I yelled. They all turned their heads towards me and stared at me, stunned. I repeated myself.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I repeated. They all backed off and went back to their seats. I sighed and massaged my temples with my pointer fingers.

"Oi . . . This place is worst than at home." I mumbled.

"Aww! Don't worry Ciely." a sing-song voice said. I snapped my head up and saw bright blue eyes staring happily at me.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed, falling over backwards. I groaned as I hit the hard ground. When I opened my eyes, I gasped. All I saw was white and two skinny legs. Then, Alois sat down on my stomach. He started sliding his hands down my body. I shuddered.

"It's too bad you don't see me like I see you." he said, sighing.

"Get . . ." I started. I grabbed his wrists and squeezed. I threw him off me and up against the wall.

"Off me!" I finished, standing up quickly. I looked around and everyone was staring at me in astonishment. I looked to Alois, who was groaning as he slid up the wall to a sitting position.

"Never try to come on me again. I'm not gay, so don't even try it with me!" I yelled. I heard a gasp and I looked to the door and saw Claude and a new girl standing there. The girl was the one that had gasped. I just glared at her. I picked up my chair and sat back down.

"Hello class. Before we start, I want to introduce you to our newest students." the teacher, Ms. Larkomski, said in her English accent. The girl I saw and another girl stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"I'm Roni." the blonde said.

"And I'm her younger sister, Spira." the red-head said.

Together they said, "And we're the Blake twins." _They're twins? _I asked myself.

"Anything else you want to add?" the teacher asked. They nodded and said a little more, but not much.

When lunch came, I swear a million veins were popping in my head. Girls wouldn't leave me alone, pulling my cheeks, Alois was trying to get me to fall in love with him, and those new girls were really getting on my nerves. Their voices were so annoying! When Sebastian, Claude, Alois, and I had sat down at the lunch table, I started ranting.

"I don't like those two girls. They're so annoying! The red-head especially! I mean, tattoos!? Really?! No one has tattoos in this school. Other than you two." I stopped and pointed to Sebastian and Claude. "And the blonde! God! I have no idea what annoys me about her, she's just annoying." I yelled, stabbing my steak and breaking my plastic fork.

"I agree. Roni's nosy and her hair is so . . . so . . . I don't even know!" Sebastian said, flicking a piece of steak at Claude. It hit him in the head. He didn't notice.

"I don't mind 'em. 'Course, I'm not a girl person." Alois said. I got a look of disgust and threw my new fork at him.

"I love Spira. She's two steps from perfection." Claude said, puting his chin in his hand and sighing. Me and Sebastian stared at him in disgust. I knew we had the same thought. _You what?! _Even Alois looked surprised. Usually Claude agreed with anything we said. Was he sick? But, he doesn't get sick. At least, I don't think so. I mean, Sebastian never got sick. Even when I got sick. I don't know. Sebastian stood up and went over to Claude. He put his hand on Claude's forehead.

"He's not running a fever. I think . . ." Sebastian's voice trailed off.

"You think, what?!" I was getting impatient.

"I think he's love-sick. In other words, he's in love." Sebastian explained. I gasped. _Impossible! None of us have ever been in love! _I thought. _Other than Alois . . . _I added. Alois was in love with me. Which was gross. Blech! I looked back at Sebastian and Claude, and saw Sebatian poke Claude in the forehead. Claude was so love-struck, his head slipped out of his hand and into his runny and gross salad.

"Gross." I said when salad pieces and juice flew. Sebastian looked surprised. It was probably because he didn't expect Claude to do that. Sebastian grabbed Claude's hair and pulled his salad covered head out the plate. He looked at Claude once with a look of disgust, then dropped Claude's head back into the salad.

"Heh . . ." I chuckled. Why, I don't know. Probably because that was pretty funny. Other than more salad pieces flying.

"Eh . . . just leave him." I said, waving my hand at them.

"Uh . . . Sebastian. Give me a fork." I ordered Sebastian when I realized that I had thrown my last fork at Alois' head. He nodded and brought out a sparkling clean fork. I took it and started eating my steak.


	5. Roni: 2

**So anyway, I don't own anything but the OC's and the plot. I wish I owned it...but, that won't happen! :D**

_**Claude In Love? Huh?**_

_**Chapter 5 Roni P.O.V**_

As Spira and I walked into the cafeteria, the first thing we saw was Sebastian drop Claude's head in a salad. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing while Spira smiled in amusment. We walked over to their table.

"Umm... Hi." I said. I was still kind of nervous around them. The black haired boy and the blonde glared at us, while Sebastian just stared at us.

"Uh... Can we sit with you guys?" I asked. Blondie just looked back down at his steak. One-Eyed Freak scoffed and continued eating. Sebastian sighed.

"I suppose you can." he said. Spira sat in between Blondie and Claude. I sat next to Sebastian.

All was quiet...

"Will you two introduce yourselves?!" Sebastian asked, sounding angry. I jumped. I think he was talking to Blondie and One-Eyed Freak.

One-Eyed Freak went first.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. Pleasure to meet you both." he said in a bored yet annoyed voice.

"And I'm Alois Trancy." Blondie said, never looking up from his steak. I think I like Ciel better. At least he looked at us.

"Roni Blake." I said.

"Spira Blake." Spira said, not looking up either.

"That's Claude Faustus. And I'm Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian said, formally introducing himself and Salad Face. I heard Sebastian sigh. He stood up and walked over to Claude. He whispered something in his ear and Claude's head snapped up.

He yelled, "What?!" Sebastian smiled evilly and nodded. Sebastian came and sat back down.

"Oh and by the way Claude, you have salad on your face." Sebastian commented. Claude paled and Spira and I burst out laughing. Claude blushed and we laughed more. I looked over and actually saw Sebastian smiling happily.

When we were done laughing, we looked at a blushing and embarrassed Claude.

"Sorry Claude. That was kind of funny." Spira apologized. I nodded. Claude smiled at her.

"It's okay. It was funny, wasn't it?" he said. I leaned into the table and Sebastian's black fingernailed fingers brushed my fingers. I felt a jolt of... something. I'm not sure. I looked up at him and diamonds met rubies.

His eyes...

I had never really looked at them.

Crimson red. They were beautiful.

They held so much emotion.

Boredom, annoyance, happiness, hate and... love? Was that a hint of love?

I could have sat there staring into those ruby orbs for hours, but I was jarred out of my stare by a poke in the side. I looked away from Sebastian to see Spira staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on. It's time for class. Ciel and Alois already left. Claude's waiting for me. You better go with Sebastian." she told me. I nodded.

"Come." I heard Sebastian say. I looked and he was standing. He had a pocket watch in his hand. He looked at it then put it back in his trench coat.

"Spira is right. It is almost time for class. Grab your things. Let's go." Sebastian said, looking up at me. His eyes were cold and void of emotion. So unlike a few seconds ago. I nodded and stood up, grabbing my bag. I looked and saw Sebastian walking away.

"See you after school, Spira!" I yelled, running after Sebastian.

In the hall, I got up the courage to ask him a question.

"Did you feel that jolt when you touched me?"

**Me: Welp, hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! :D**


	6. Sebastian: 2

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything but the OC's and the plot.**

_**Claude In Love? Huh?**_

_**Chapter 6 Sebastian P.O.V**_

I stopped in my tracks, making Roni run into me. She didn't ask if anything was wrong. I had a million things running through my head.

_Why did she ask that question?_

_Does she like me?_

_Did she see all those emotions that I had?_

_Should I tell her the truth?_

_Or lie?_

_What should I do?_

_AAAHHH!_

I didn't know I had closed my eyes, so when I opened them, I saw her beautiful blue eyes. I took a step back in surprise. I realized my eyes held too many emotions and put up a brick wall, shielding my eyes from emotions. She looked disappointed. I decided on an answer that would keep her guessing.

"Figure me out and I'll tell you." I said, smiling evilly. I let one emotion show.

Mischief.

_~o.o.o~_

All during class all I could think about was, as much as I hate to admit it, Roni. Her eyes, her face, her hair, everything. She was... intriguing to me. How did someone of her stature end up in London? Of all places, London. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a pain in my forehead. I lifted my hand to find small lump. The teacher had thrown a book at me! I glared at him.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to keep my temper under control.

"Get up here and answer this math question." he ordered. I took a deep breath and stood up. As I walked to the front of the class, I was thinking about the different ways I could kill the teacher. I did the problem perfectly and sat back down. My thoughts wandered back to Roni, but I made sure that I payed at least a little attention to the teacher.

_~o.o.o~_

"Finally..." I mumbled, stretching.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" Roni asked.

"Finally I can go home and relax." I said. She nodded.

"Spira and I have to go home and unpack." she said, sighing. I watched as she put her school books in her locker and the books she needed for homework in her bag.

"Do you want to come and hang out with me?" I asked before I could think. She looked at me.

"Uhh..." she started. I saw a slight blush cross her face.

"Sure. Just let me make sure it's okay with Spira and my dad." she said. I nodded and leaned against the lockers. She got out her phone and texted Spira. Then she called her father.

_~o.o.o~_

I'm in the same car as Roni...

**WHAT WAS I THINKING?!**

I mentally sighed. _Young Master is going to kill me..._ I thought. I glanced over at her to see her smiling happily.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked. She looked at me.

"This is a nice car. I've never been in a car this..." she stopped to think.

"AWESOME!" she finished, smiling widely. It made me smile.

"What about it is, as you say, 'awesome'?" I asked, looking back at the road.

"It has a built-in cooler!" she exclaimed. I smiled more.

"What else?"

"Automatic window tinters. Self heating/cooling cupholder. Sunshades that extend. And... I don't even know what else!" she finished. I started laughing.

"You're awfully excited about that." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back. We started staring into each others eyes. I only looked away when I heard a horn honk. I looked ahead and saw a truck barreling towards us. I had gone into the other lane! I went to get back into the other lane, but a car was there. I was boxed in!

The last thing I heard before we collided, was Roni cry something.

My name...

"Sebastian!"

**Me: *gasps* I can't believe this! It turned out perfectly! :D**

**I hope you all like it! Please review! :D**


	7. Claude: 2

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything but the OC's and the plot.**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

_**Claude In Love? Huh?**_

_**Chapter 7 Claude P.O.V**_

I smiled to myself as I walked with Spira to my car. I heard her gasp as it came into sight.

"What?" I asked.

"You own a 2012 Chevy Camaro?!" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. But, you should see Sebastian's car. It's way cooler than this." I said, gesturing to my black Camaro.

"What's Sebastian's car?" she asked.

"A 2012 Lamborghini." I answered. Her mouth dropped. I chuckled.

"Whoa... That's awesome." she said. I nodded. I opened the passenger door and looked at her.

"Get in, milady." I said, bowing. She smiled and got in. I closed the door and got in on my side.

_~o.o.o~_

I gasped as I slowly drove up to the crash site.

"What happened?" Spira asked.

"I don't know. Kind of looks like a head-on collision." I said.

That's when I saw the car.

"Oh no..." I whispered.

"What?" Spira asked. I quickly pulled over and got out. Spira quickly followed. I was stopped half-way.

"I'm sorry, sir. You can't go in there." an officer told me.

"That's my brother on that stretcher!" I franticly yelled.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..._ was all that resonated through my head. The officer let me in and I looked to Spira.

"Roni was in the car!" I told her. She ran in behind me. We ran towards the ambulance that was loading up my brother. I went over to an officer.

"What happened?" I asked him. Sebastian can't die!

"The boy in the Lamborghini went into the other lane and collided head-on with the man in the Dodge pick-up." the officer told me.

"There was a girl in the car with him. Where is she?" Spira asked. I could tell she was worried about Roni.

"She's over there. She's completly fine. Just a little shooken up." the officer said, pointing to Roni, who was sitting on the sidewalk, shaking. She was covered in blood, but she was perfectly fine. Spira ran over to her and they hugged. The ambulance that held Sebastian drove off to the hospital. I walked over to Roni and Spira. I knelt to the ground in front of Roni. She looked up at me.

"Why aren't you hurt, Roni?" I asked.

She looked at me before answering, "... Sebastian... he... he got in the way..."

I gasped and so did Spira.

"Tell us what happened." Spira commanded.

Roni started to explain, but stopped and took a deep breath.

"Not now. Let's get to the hospital. You can explain later." I said, helping Roni up. We walked out of the crash site and to my car. Spira and Roni sat in the back seat as I put the car in reverse and pulled away.

_~o.o.o~_

We sat in the waiting room for 3 hours before a nurse came out and said we could see Sebastian. I stood up first.

"I'm gonna stay out here for awhile, Claude. I'll come in later." Roni said. I took one look at Spira and knew she going to stay out there with her sister. I went into Sebastian's room and gasped.

He was barely recognizable...

**Me: Poor Sebby...Poor Roni... POOR CLAUDE! ToT**

**Well, I hope you all liked it! Please review! :D**


End file.
